


All I Want Is Everything 2

by LonelyAquarian



Series: All I Want Is Everything [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Lovers, Pining, answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: What Is April's True Answer?





	All I Want Is Everything 2

About two hours later, April is walking through a semi-crowded park, simply looking around for someone. She stops after a while and looks down at her phone.

"What?" She asks herself as she looks around once more. After that, she starts walking again through the park, wondering what she's supposed to see. Five minutes later, she sees Alex, Mark, George, Matthew, Arizona, Reed, Lexie and Charles holding up signs and cheering for Jackson.

Suddenly, Jackson comes out from no where.

"Hey, April!"

April smiles and waves at him, bashfully.

"Hi, Jackson."

"So, I take it that you got my message?"

"I did." A smiling April confirmed. "Now, I ju-"

"Before you say anything else, I need to do something." Jackson says.

"Ok."

"Hit is, Sloan!"

Mark starts playing the same cheesy instrumental song that Jackson was playing earlier in the day on his iPhone.

Jackson then looks at the April and starts singing.

_I feel delirious, come let's get out of here  
We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear_

_We're heading for the sky_  
_And we'll get lost in it cause_  
_All I want, all I want, all I want is everything_

_And I will pose if I wanna_  
_And I will vogue like Madonna_  
_I might not dance like MJ RIP_  
_But I will give the best of me_

Then, all the guys jump from the benches that they were sitting at and start singing the next part of the song with a huge smile on their faces, dancing their hearts out.

"Oh my God!" April exclaimed, fighting to keep her smile to herself.

Then when Jackson sings the next part, everyone else who weren't dancing started to dance with Jackson and the guys.

 _All I want is everything_  
_Yes everything too much is not enough_  
_I'm sick of settling for in between_  
_And I'm not givin' up_  
_As long as it feels right_  
_At least we know that we're alive_  
_All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah_  
_Whoa oh_

Jackson then decided to stop singing and dancing as the music continued to play and the others continued to dance, and he walked towards April. As soon as he got close, April hugged him.

"So, what were you going to say?" Jackson asked.

"I would be honored to be your girlfriend." April said to him.

"You would?"

"I sure would."

"YES!" Jackson cheered before he kissed April.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." April told him.

"I try to be. Just wait until you see how I'm gonna propose to you."


End file.
